


High Hopes Low Fire Safety, Apparently

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [68]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Burning, Fire, Gen, this is a multi-chapter fic just a warning, tws for:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Another one of Rook’s spells goes wrong, and he and several other members of the team are nearly burned alive. It’s a race against time to get them out—and quite possibly a race against someone who might be trying to kill Rook and the others.(MULTI-CHAPTER)TWs in tags. Please read them. Anyways, this is a warm-up for some other stuff I need to do today.
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 3





	High Hopes Low Fire Safety, Apparently

Flames crackled all around them, and Rook made a quick gesture that sent a wall of ice spikes rolling out around the wood planks of the floor.

Turning to look out the window, Paddy immediately noticed that they seemed to almost have _vanished. No. No, please. No, this can’t—this can’t be happening._ “Hey, Paddy!” Someone’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts—or maybe it was them slapping him across the cheek. Blinking, he turned to see Gimgar’s dark eyes holding his. “Come on, wood elf! You need to stay with us!”

Reaching up, he touched her hand and sucked in a few breaths of ashy, superheated air. It scorched his lungs with every inhale and stabbed them on the exhale, a double-edged sword. Pretty soon they wouldn’t be able to breathe. “We’re going to be fine, Paddy. Everything’s going to be fine.” Rook reassured from where he was. Glancing over, Paddy met his blue and grey gaze. Flecks of soot and burnt wood and embers flecked by, flames casting dramatic shadows over Rook’s face.

Then something exploded, and everything went dark.

( _To Be Continued Because This is More Than One Chapter But I Don’t Want to Type It All Out Right Now)_


End file.
